The Washington University Basic Cancer Research Center supports investigations in the general areas of virology, immunology, cell surfaces, regulation of metabolism, and experimental cancer chemotherapy and detection. Twenty-one individual research projects which fall within one or more of these areas will be undertaken in the 02 year of this grant.